golden_child_kpop_bandfandomcom-20200214-history
Listen
"Listen" (들어봐 줄래) is a song by Golden Child. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 미안해 미안해 No No No 잘할게 잘할게 Baby I’m sorry 반복되는 사과와 채워지지 않는 네 맘과 진심 괜찮을까? 젖은 그 두 눈과 싸늘함 이제 날 거리를 두는 걸까? 더는 설레지 않아 새로운 느낌을 찾는 거라면 절대 안돼 들어봐 줄래? 이 노래를 들어봐 줄래? 터질 듯한 내 맘 아직도 다 못 줬는데 한 번쯤 다 오는 시간들 우린 넘을 수 있어 내가 잘할게 좀처럼 볼 수가 없었던 너의 토라진 그 모습 뒤틀려 버린 관계 늘어만 가는 핑계 그저 모든 게 한계 이젠 내상상은 망상이 되어가 진짜 두려우니까 뒤 돌아서지 마 내 작은 목소리 내 작은 진심 반복됨에 묻혀 전해지지 않아 꺼낸 말 내가 잘할게 란 말 이젠 반복을 파헤쳐 한번 들어봐 줄래? 내 모든 순간은 너 들어봐 줄래? 이 노래를 들어봐 줄래? 터질 듯한 내 맘 아직도 다 못 줬는데 한 번쯤 다 오는 시간들 우린 넘을 수 있어 내가 잘할게 변한 너에게 첫 만남의 설렘부터 기억해 줄래 너무 당연했던 우리 모든 추억들 아름다운 추억으로 남기긴 아쉬워 난 내 주역으로 남아 내 옆을 비춰줘 Girl 예전처럼 내 얼굴 보고 얘길 해줄래 이러다 끝이 나면 너도 싫고 나도 싫은데 Yey Trust me girl 들어봐 줄래? 이 노래를 들어봐 줄래? 터질 듯한 내 맘 아직도 다 못 줬는데 한 번쯤 다 오는 시간들 우린 넘을 수 있어 내가 잘할게 Ok Yeah Let me here you say La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La 내가 잘할게 La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La 내가 미안해 |-|Romanization= mianhae mianhae No No No jarhalge jarhalge Baby I’m sorry banbokdoeneun sagwawa chaeweojiji anneun ne mamgwa jinshim gwaenchaneulkka? jeojeun geu du nungwa ssaneulham ije nal georireul duneun geolkka? deoneun seolleji ana saeroun neukkimeul channeun georamyeon jeoldae andwae deureobwa jullae? i noraereul deureobwa jullae? teojil deuthan nae mam ajikdo da mot jweonneunde han beonjeum da oneun shigandeul urin neomeul su isseo naega jarhalge jomcheoreom bol suga eopseotteon neoye torajin geu moseub dwiteullyeo beorin gwangye neureoman ganeun pinggye geujeo modeun ge hangye ijen naesangsangeun mangsangi doeeoga jinja duryeounikka dwi doraseoji ma nae jageun moksori nae jageun jinshim banbokdoeme muchyeo jeonaejiji ana kkeonaen mal naega jalhalge ran mal ijen banbogeul pahechyeo hanbeon deureobwa jullae? nae modeun sunganeun neo deureobwa jullae? i noraereul deureobwa jullae? teojil deuthan nae mam ajikdo da mot jweonneunde han beonjeum da oneun shigandeul urin neomeul su isseo naega jalhalge byeonan neoege cheot manname seollembuteo gieokhae jullae neomu dangyeonhaetteon uri modeun chueokdeul areumdaun chueogeuro namgigin ashwiweo nan nae juyeogeuro nama nae yeopeul bichweojweo Girl yejeoncheoreom nae eolgul bogo yaegil haejullae ireoda kkeuti namyeon neodo shilko nado shireunde Yey Trust me girl deureobwa jullae? i noraereul deureobwa jullae? teojil deuthan nae mam ajikdo da mot jweonneunde han beonjeum da oneun shigandeul urin neomeul su isseo naega jalhalge Ok Yeah Let me here you say La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La naega jarhalge La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La naega mianhae |-|English= TBA Category:Songs